


You are the only air I want to breathe

by YouKeepMeRight



Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's sigil, Deleted Scenes, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, What-If, seriously the potential of that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight
Summary: Following a post on Tumblr, I will write a story every day for every prompt in the list. It's my first attempt to publish something like this, but I adore these two idiots too much to not try it.Day 6: wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831621
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	You are the only air I want to breathe

"It bears my mother's sigil. Just take it"

Merlin couldn't believe what Arthur was doing. He was actually giving him one of the most precious gift a King could give to anyone.

He remembered his mother, when looking after little girls whose parents were away in the villages nearby to sell their goods, used to tell them a story to help them sleep:

"One day", she said, "an handsome King will give you the most important thing he's got! Not his castle, his treasures, or his lands. No, the most important thing for a royal man is his sigil. It means you are equal to him; it means that he's asking you to be part of his family because he loves you like you already are his flash and blood." Those words resonated strongly in Merlin's head, he couldn't even imagine feeling loved this much by someone else.

Back in the present, Merlin felt just as incredulous as when he was a little boy, only this time it was even more uncanny. It wasn't just 'a story,' it was real. Like Arthur's hand still right in front of him, the warmest smile on his face, his features more beautiful than ever in the fluttering light of the fire.

Merlin didn't know how to respond to such a gesture of love, so he followed his instinct, and poured all his feeling in a strong kiss on Arthur's lips. He was uncoordinated at first, hands up in the air, his face turned in a weird angle. It was Arthur who took the lead of the kiss, taking Merlin's hands to place them around his waist, and using his own hands to cradle the sides of Merlin's face and deepen the kiss. A soft moan escaped the sorcerer's lips as his King caressed his mouth with his tongue.

They held each other close, Merlin lying in Arthur's arm, his body braced across Arthur's legs, while Arthur sat on the ground towering over the other man. Their hands were restless, roaming for purchase on every available inch of skin. Everything was spinning furiously inside Merlin's head, he felt as if his brain had been replaced with a fluffy cloud. They were both drunk on those kisses, drunk on each other. They would never have enough.

Their tongues busy in a restless battle, the only sounds they could hear were the smack of each other's lips and the groans that escaped their throats every time the other tried to stop for a second to catch their breath.

"Gods above, I can't get enough of those kisses of yours", Arthur told him panting, his eyes never leaving Merlin's lips.

"And I can't have enough of _you _", answered Merlin, his mouth instantly on the King jawline, like a strong inexplicable force hold them together.__

__With a loud moan the King laid the other man on the ground, covering him with his own body, the contact leaving both of them out of breath. They continued to kiss and kiss until they could no longer tell where one of them ended and the other began. Their only certainty was how much the sigil Arthur gave to Merlin represented their relationships. Two inseparable sides of the same coin._ _

__Hunith couldn't know back then how fitting that story would have been for the future of her son._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write something vaguely rated M, I am soooooo embarassed!  
> My beta @mother-of-lions is the best, deal with it


End file.
